1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer systems and computer networks. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for detecting and removing computer viruses. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a System and method for detecting and removing computer viruses from file and message transfers between computer networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the recent past, the use of computers has become widespread. Moreover, the interconnection of computers into networks has also become prevalent. Referring now to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a portion of a prior art information system 20 is shown. The portion of the information system 20 shown comprises a first network 22, a second network 24 and third network 26. This information system 20 is provided only by way of example, and those skilled in the art will realize that the information system 20 may include any number of networks, each of the networks being its own protected domain and having any number of nodes. As shown in FIG. 1, each of the networks 22, 24, 26 is formed from a plurality of nodes 30, 32. Each of the nodes 30, 32 is preferably a microcomputer. The nodes 30, 32 are coupled together to form a network by a plurality of network connections 36. For example, the nodes 30, 32 may be connected together using a token ring format, ethernet format or any of the various other formats known in the art. Each of the networks 22, 24, 26 includes a node 32 that acts as a gateway to link the respective network 22, 24, 26 to other networks 22, 24, 26. Each of the gateway nodes 32 is preferably coupled by a standard telephone line connection 34 such as POTS (Plain Old Telephone Service) or a T-1 link to the other gateway nodes 32 through a telephone switching network 28. All communication between the networks 22, 24, 26 is preferably performed through one of the gateway nodes 32.
One particular problem that has plagued computers, in particular microcomputers, have been computer viruses and worms. A computer virus is a section of code that is buried or hidden in another program. Once the program is executed, the code is activated and attaches itself to other programs in the system. Infected programs in turn copy the code to other programs. The effect of such viruses can be simple pranks that cause a message to be displayed on the screen or more serious effects such as the destruction of programs and data. Another problem in the prior art is worms. Worms are destructive programs that replicate themselves throughout disk and memory using up all available computer resources eventually causing the computer system to crash. Obviously, because of the destructive nature of worms and viruses, there is a need for eliminating them from computers and networks.
The prior art has attempted to reduce the effects of viruses and prevent their proliferation by using various virus detection programs. One such virus detection method, commonly referred to as behavior interception, monitors the computer or system for important operating system functions such as write, erase, format disk, etc. When such operations occur, the program prompts the user for input as to whether such an operation is expected. If such an operation is not expected (e.g., the user was not operating any program that employed such a function), the user can abort the operation knowing it was being prompted by a virus program. Another virus detection method, known as signature scanning, scans program code that is being copied onto the system. The system searches for known patterns of program code used for viruses. Currently, signature scanning only operates on the floppy disk drives, hard drives or optical drives. Yet another prior art approach to virus detection performs a checksum on all host programs stored on a system and known to be free from viruses. Thus, if a virus later attaches itself to a host program, the checksum value will be different and the presence of a virus can be detected.
Nonetheless, these approaches of the prior art suffer from a number of shortcomings. First, behavior interception is not successful at detecting all viruses because critical operations that may be part of the code for a virus can be placed at locations where such critical operations are likely to occur for the normal operation of programs. Second, most signature scanning is only performed on new inputs from disk drives. With the advent of the Internet and its increased popularity, there are no prior art methods that have been able to successfully scan connections 36 such as those utilized by a gateway node in communicating with other networks. Third, many of the above methods require a significant amount of computing resources, which in turn degrades the overall performance of system. Thus, operating the virus detection programs on every computer becomes impractical. Therefore, the operation of many such virus detection programs is disabled for improved performance of individual machines.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for effectively detecting and eliminating viruses without significantly effecting the performance of the computer. Moreover, there is a need for a system and method that can detect and eliminate viruses in networks attached to other information systems by way of gateways or the Internet.